The definition of insanity
by baxter21
Summary: 15 years has passed since that fateful Halloween night. After attending a death-eater meeting Snape comes across someone who strikes a remarkable resemblance to the missing Potter twin. The only problem? He's insane.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all (I know so sad but we must move past this)**

**A/N: So I'm writing this while 'revising' for my french test I hope you like the first chapter and if so I'll continue if not it'll collect dust.**

Chapter 1 - Finding you.

Severus Snape was annoyed. No scratch that he was pissed. He had just come from an order meeting where once again Sirius Black made it his mission to degrade him in front of others. He tried to engage Potter but he seemed to shrug him off. It was understandable ever since that Halloween things were different for them. That was the night that their friend betrayed them. That was the night their son vanished in the arms of Voldemort into the night.

The Potters were with Dumbledore and some other order members when their wards around their cottage in wales went off. They apparate to find the house in wreck with a screaming baby in the crib. The red hair indicated it was Thomas. Harry was nowhere to be seen. They searched the rubble to find Wormtail underneath a piece of roof. He attempted to lie but using a projection pensieve of Dumbledore's they watched as he stood by as Voldemort approached the crib.

The dark lord approached Harry and leveled his wand at him unleashing the dreaded green curse. Lilly by this point stifled a sob. Then a golden glow overcame him. The curse bounced harmless off hitting the roof. It began to fall. They watched as Thomas woke. Then the ward activated. He studied Harry before levitating him into his arms and blasting a hole in the wall and stepping out into the Halloween night. The memory ended as Wormtail was hit by a stray piece of rubble.

Wormtail was arrested and Voldemort's forces vanished and people declared the war to be over. They herald Harry as a savior while the Potters mourned the lost son. Since then Severus became potions master in Hogwarts but then everything changed. Voldemort resurfaced. So here was Snape walking into Malfoy manor where a meeting was taking place.

Collecting himself outside the door he stepped into the dining room. A long table lay ahead. "Ah Severus..I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to"

"My apologies my Lord. Dumbledore needed me to oversee the Slytherin prefect selection" Snape answered.

"No matter. Some of you may know our guest this evening. He is the reporter who claims my return is merely propaganda for the ministry" Voldemort spat at the man flicking his wand so a squat balding man was stood to the right side of the table. He was stood a few feet away from the table but Snape could see he was sweating however instead of begging for his life he merely spat out "So this is the great Lord Voldemort! Pathetic" Voldemort hissed but then a dreamy voice cut through the unrest.

"This is the part that's no fun...When there's not any screaming" Snape and several others turned and saw a youth with black hair leaning against the door frame. He walked over here his eyes shadowed by the darkness. Then as he grew near his eyes came into view.

Emerald eyes stared at them all glassy and unfocused. He reminded Snape briefly of the ravenclaw...Lovegood.

"Raven...What are you doing here" Voldemort asked in a soft voice.

"I could smell the fear...He smells so...Delectable" He said walking over to the reporter and studying him.

"Raven...return to your quarters...Ask the house elves for a prisoner to play with" Voldemort said. Raven smiled nut it was twisted and cold.

He turned and began to walk out his hand trailing across the wall. "So I see..The mighty Voldemort has to get a loony to fight for him" Raven stopped his hand flat on the wall.

He turned and looked at Voldemort a pout on his lips. The death-eaters looked at their lord who nodded and Raven took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He flicked his wrist and the reporter was hoisted into the air and was pinned to the roof. He began to struggle. Raven twirled his finger in the air and the mans screams echoed around the room as blood dripped own and onto Ravens pale skin. "I love this part" He whispered as more screams were emitted.

Snape looked at the teen. He had to be at least 6th year. Then the teen looked over at the table and Snap caught a full look at his eyes. He swallowed a gasp. His eyes. They were Lilly's

The mans screams stopped and a choking sound ensued. The teen merely dragged a finger down his cheek and studied the blood on it. Then the body erupted into flames eating him alive. The death-eaters watched as Raven smiled serenely before skipping out the door humming a tune.

"My lord...Who was that" A voice sounded in the followers.

"That Rookwood...Was Harry Potter"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got a few good reviews that have spurred me to continue with this and Charming the forgotten child. Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 2 - It all falls apart again.

Snape aparated directly into Grimauld place's kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey he saw sat on the table and hastily downed one shot of the burning amber liquid. Then two shots. He was onto his third when Dumbledore along with the Potters and Black rushed into the kitchen. "Severus what's happened"

"I bring news...About...Harry" He said pouring himself another tumbler of whiskey. Lilly walked to him and pried the bottle form his fingers. He looked up and met her eyes which, at this moment, were leaking concern but with a tiny spark of hope that had long since been lost ever since the night her son was taken from her.

"What news!" James and Sirius asked quickly.

"I...He was...He" Snape mumbled unable to even utter a syllable.

"Perhaps it would be better if we used the pensieve" Dumbledore suggested.

The pensieve was fetched and Snape prepared his mind to remove the required memory.

"I'm sorry for what you're about to see" He whispered as he pulled the silvery memory from his temple and cats it into the pensieve. It swirled black for a moment beofre they all save Snape placed their head into it.

_They were in Voldemort's lair and they heard the door shut. The dark wizard sat with his fingers pressed into a prism as he looked pondering over his followers._

_"My lord...What do you mean Harry Potter" A shadowed figure asked._

_"It was simple really. After the brat rebounded my curse I rethought everything. He would be useful I knew this so I took him and raised him" _

_"But why is he so...So..."_

_"Insane? Simple. He was too smart. He remembered the Potters and we couldn't have that could we? It is amazing how a few dozen Cruciatus Curse's make a mind so wonderful and mouldable. After that it was simple memory manipulation. He thinks that the old fool Dumbledore ordered his parents and twins death!"_

_"Ingenious my lord...But what if he figures it out"_

_"He'll be expendable" Voldemort hissed._

_They followed as Snape as he walked away form the meeting a little more than shook up. They heard sobbing and watched as Severus looked through a crack in the door. Lilly gasped and covered her mouth._

_Adam Winterback a dear friend of the Potter's and Dumbledore was pinned to the wall by an invisible force. James looked onwards sick to his stomach as his oldest, the one who looked like him twirled a vial of dark liquid while the grown man sobbed openly._

_"P-please...I don't know what you're talking about" He gasped out._

_"Really? Did they beg you to stop as well! DID YOU LAUGH AS THEY DIED!" He screamed his green eyes, so much like Lilly's, undiluted of rage. He blinked slightly and visibly relaxed. He uncorked the bottle._

_"NO PLEASE! WHAT IS THAT" The man screamed. Harry dipped his finger oblivious to the smoke as it began to eat into his finger. He traced a line form his temple to his jaw.  
_

_"Such pretty colours" He said dreamily before throwing it over the man who screamed loudly as the potion ate into his face. Black over took the memory as they were ejected form within it.  
_

Grimauld place grew into focus at the four adult returned. No-one knew quite what to say until Lilly sunk to her knees and sobbed loudly. "what has he done!" she screamed burying her head into Jame's shoulder.

* * *

_Earlier upstairs._

"Wonder what they're doing?" Ron mused loudly.

"Dunno. It's got to be important if the whole order is here" Hermione added. Thomas, however wasn't listening. He was looking down at a picture. It was taken shortly after his first birthday.

He watched as he waved at the camera while his twin smiled at him. His parents were behind them smiling brightly like they never did now. They smiled now. Like when he became a gryffindoor or when he won the quidditch cup. But it was hollow and he was certain that in both their minds a voice screamed at them _Harry would have loved being here _he knew they must hear it too. He certainly did.

"-omas!...THOMAS" Hermione shouted.

"Huh! What!" he said snapping out from his daze.

"What's wrong Tom? You've been acting strange since dinner" Hermione inquired.

"Nothing get's past you does it Hermione" He asked smiling at his friend

"Course' not! We'd be failing history if it did" Ron chimed in earning himself a smack on the arm and a smirk.

"ANY ways what's wrong" She asked.

"Nothing...I was just thinking about...Harry again" He said in a soft voice.

"Oh...Do you want to talk about it" Hermione asked and even though he was never good at conveying his thoughts well he could tell Ron wanted to know as well.

"It's nothing...It's just I wonder all the time what happened to him. I mean he was taken by him. I feel like a part of me is missing. It's like a hole that everyday just keeps getting bigger" He said the familiar pricks in his eyes.

"Well maybe-" Ron began before Lilly's voice said behind them.

"Kids the meetings over it's time for bed".

"okay mum" Thomas said placing the photo on his table. Lilly looked over and picked it up.

"I remember when this was taken. You had just turned one. Your dad wanted a chocolate cake but you and Harry seemed to want a red velvet cake like I used to make you both. We turned out backs to get knife to cut it and when we turned back he had transfigured it into another cake and you were floating pieces of it into your mouth"

"What did dad do"

"Oh he tried to turn it back but you and Harry threw a chunk oft on his face. Needless to say I was cleaning for two hours trying to get cake from the ceiling and your dad could never wear his favorite trousers again" She said laughing. It was nice to see her laugh. It brightened her whole face up.

"Tell you what Thomas..If you guys keep it down you can stay up longer"

"We will Mrs Potter" Hermione said.

"Please Hermione! It's Lilly now I have to go talk to Dumbledore"

"What about" Thomas asked.

"He wanted me to take up assistant Charms Professor and I've agreed on a trial basis" She said.

"That's great!" He said and his friends agreed. She smiled and left the room.

"Well that's good" Ron commented.

"Yeah. That was like the first time I've seen her talk about Harry without being stiff and dad usually goes all quiet and leaves to his office for the day" Thomas said.

"Anyway have you guys done the charms homework" Hermione asked.

"HOMEWORK" Ron exclaimed while his two friends rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ron. You know work that is done at home!" Thomas said smiling at his friend.

"Correction! You mean hastily done in the lesson" Ron said smiling.

"And-" Then there was a crack as though someone had aparated into the kitchen. Motioning for his friends to follow they sat on the landing and listened in as Dumbledore asked Snape what was wrong.

"I bring news...About..." He said. They were leaning closer desperate to catch a sound of what was happening.

"Harry". Thomas's blood ran cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- pain without love

Thomas and his two friends sat stock still as the digested the price of information they had overheard. Then there as quiet where the adults presumably looked into the pensieve. Then all hell broke loose. He heard his mothers anguished cries from the landing. He looked at his two friends who mirrored his own shock. He heard the wizened voice of Dumbledore as he suggested they all go to bed and address it in the morning. Quickly they rushed back to his room and each of them hid under the sheets of their respective beds. He heard his parents arguing outside outside door,it ending when his mother snapped "I have to see him James" he heard her soft footsteps on the floor as she crept near his bed. She softly stroked his hair before kissing it and leaving the room. He heard a muffled sob outside of the door. He lay in the darkness pondering what he had overheard but it was all drowned out as one thing reverberated around his mind. _Harry's alive._

* * *

It was morning. Somehow the darkness of the night had melted away into a crystal clear dawn. sunlight began to filter through the window at Grimauld place kitchen. Lilly sat at the dining table cup held been her had been unable to sleep even after James assured her they would not rest till Harry was safe. But the images engraved deeply in her mind to the pensieve made it impossible to sleep. She rubbed her temples. They had to tell Thomas today about everything. _Merlin! this was hard_ , she thought , _how on earth do you tell your son that his twin was alive but had been tortured to insanity?_

Her musing was cut short by the appearance of her husband and son along with his friends. They smiled in greeting and James gave his wife the customary good morning kiss. Nothing was different. Except everything was different. Breakfast was a quiet affair with Sirius stumbling in five minutes after everyone else muttering under his breath about Damn morning people!

Kreacher served the food then vanished to clean the bedroom. Thomas swirled a piece of bacon around the broken egg yolk on his plate and Lilly wondered. Was it possible they had over heard something last night? Surely not.

"Tom finish up we need to talk to you and your friends in the living room" James said knowing that whatever he told his youngest son he would relay back to his friends. He watched him perk up and nodding to his wife and best friend they waked to the living room.

* * *

Thomas swirled the brown meat around he thick yellow goo on his plate. He had woken feeling empty. Not hungry empty but numb. He looked into his plate as though the broken egg could hold the answers he sought. But knowing his parents they would keep the Harry situation. He knew they were only trying to protect him but there was a war brewing. They couldn't protect him forever. He was 16 years old dammit! he would be in sixth year when they returned to school! He was not a kid anymore. But a voice called form inside his mind.

He knew they were sacred for him. Ever since Harry vanished or so what he could remember. they had become paranoid. Refusing to look away from him for even a moment. This was both sweet and irritating. Then his fathers voice made him perk up.

"Tom finish up we need to you and your friends in the living room" he nodded to his mum and Sirius (Sirius was Harry's godfather Remus was his) walked out of the room. They had long ago stopped excluding his friends from talks. He had just told theme everything afterwards.

"Merlin! What do you think they want to talk about" Ron asked taking a sip of juice from his cup.

"Ron! You are so dense! What do you think!" Hermione exclaimed.

"huh!"

"Harry. They want to talk about Harry" Thomas put in softly.

"Oh...Well...er" Ron spluttered.

"They want to tell us what they found out last night" Hermione said looking slightly pale.

"Which whatever it is isn't good" Thomas said hearing his mum scream like she did could mean only oe thing. He was dead. his twin, his other half was dead. Cold numbness still remained inside of him."We all done"

"Yeah mate" Ron said as Hermione nodded. They walked into the living room and sat down onto the nearest sofa.

* * *

James walked into the living room and sat on the sofa with his wife while his best friend chose to stand by the fireplaces and look into the dying embers. Kreacher had yet to relight it.

Lilly grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip which he returned. His mind began to think things out. The prophecy was at the forefront of his thoughts.

With Harry's return it would become true again. inwardly her cursed at Sybil. Why had the deluded cow said that! He then thought of his son. He would need to fulfill it. Desperately. But how could he when his mind was chaos. How could he do anything like he was! Would he remember them? The memory had revealed that he thought them to be dead. Would that mean if they revealed themselves to him would he be okay? He knew in his heart of hearts that his little boy the one he had held first would never be okay again. His little boy who even at the age of one along with his twin had eyes that glittered with mischief when he looked around.

Silently he wiped a stray tear from his cheek. _Damn you! If Harry never comes back to me I swear on him I will hunt you down and destroy you! _He vowed.

The door to the room opened and his son stepped in with his friends. They silently stepped in and sat down onto the nearest sofa. Squeezing his wife's hand he took a deep breath before deciding to just get it over with.

"Harry is alive"

* * *

Thomas stared at his father resembling a goldfish. "What!" He said jumping to his feet.

"Last night Snape found him...With Voldemort" Lilly whispered looking off into space.

"WHAT!" This time he shouted.

"Tom! Calm down!" His father said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Is he...Is he okay" He said meekly.

"No...he's...he;s" James struggled to find the words to explain what had happened.

"He's insane" Sirius said turning to face them

"Sirius!" James said. This isn't how he wanted Thomas to find out.

"What! He needs to know!" Sirius defended himself.

"Why...What happened to him" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort admitted to using the cruciatus curse on him" James said.

"I need you to do me two things" Thomas said.

"What"

"Hand me that waste paper bin and then tell em how many times"

"Tom I don' think" James began after passing him the bin.

"Dad please!" He begged.

"A dozen" Thomas vomited. His parents dropped next to him muttering words of comfort while rubbing his back. Behind them Ron sat pale faced while Hermione looked shocked and had tears brimming in her eyes. Sirius simply looked into the dying embers of the fire cursing Voldemort and wishing with all his heart that his godson was here with him.

* * *

"Little Raven..You know where you are going" Voldemort asked as Harry swayed into the room.

"We're going for a ride" He said twirling towards the group of death-eaters who looked at him with apprehension. they had heard of him from others in the inner circle but looking at him now he didn't seem too dangerous. Never the less they aparated to the wizarding village.

Back at Grimauld place a frantic Dumbledore flooed in. "James Sirius"He said panicking. James was immediately alert. When Albus panicked it wasn't a good thing.

"Yes Albus"

"Death-eaters are attacking Rowena creek!" He said.

"How many"

"Undetermined"

"Lilly"

"Go James. I've got here" She said. He smiled at her and kissed her and his son before grabbing Sirius to run outside the wards and directly into battle.

* * *

Harry was giddy. He could smell the fear and death in the air and it made his head spin. He saw an elderly wizard run and stun a lackey he snapped his finger ad watched as the mans internal organ liquified. He giggled as blood seeped form his eyes. Then above the fighting he hard two cracks. Someone just appeared. Shrugging he swayed to the sounds of the battle a smile on his lips.

James and Sirius appeared in what looked like a scene from a painting. Unlike muggle warfare this was haphazard. People both innocent and fighting ran through them. He could see in the distance a youth twirling and swaying in what appeared to be a dance/ shaking it off he dived head first into battle.

Harry opened his eyes when it told him to. He looked at the fight. Their numbers where down but it didn't matter. They were hear to spread fear and show the world what they could do. He walked between the living and the dying and the dead before stopping in front of a man. He was hunched over in pain. His leg appeared to have been hit by a bludgeoning hex. His eyes widened when they man looked up.

James grunted in pain. Stupid death-eater scum! His leg was buggered. Sirius had called for help but no-one had arrived so far. Fires had been lit around the village casting light and shadows around him. Using the light from the nearest fire he inspected his leg. The a shadow loomed above him. Praying for it to be help. He gasped when he saw he face.

Harry knelt in front of the man. He knew him. He was sure the eyes. The hair. The face. He knew him. He was certain. His mind began to hurt as he tried to from a coherent thought. The man hissed in pain. Harry looked at the wound. Definitely a broken leg or at least a shattered bone. He placed a pale cold hand on the mans cheek and his mind cleared when he felt the magic within them both flare at the contact.

Jame's eyes welled up in tears when he felt his familial magic acknowledge his son. Harry was here. He felt the warmth form the contact spread until it reached his leg. The pain stopped and James watched as it repaired itself. He looked deep into his son's eyes and saw the beginnings of clarity form when a voice called begin them "RAVEN WE'RE LEAVING". His cloudy expression was back he stood to his feet and skipped back to the men and vanished from sight.

He didn't realize Dumbledore get here. Or Lilly. Or Sirius as he shook him. Harry was alive. He had healed him. He had given him the key to finding him. When the family magic had flared he caught a brief moment of imagery in his mind. He knew where his son was. He was at Malfoy Manor. He was getting him back.

"Malfoy Manor" he said suddenly.

"James...What i it"

"He's at Malfoy Manor"

"Who" Lilly asked not daring to hope what he was insinuating.

"Harry" he said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this story isn't as popular as I'd hoped but whatever I'm still going on with it no matter what! Any ways decided to update since I'll be in wales as of tomorrow and will be internet-less for a week! (I know I cried when I was told this!)**

Chapter 4 - Coming home.

James didn't care what Albus said or what anyone else said or even the small comments of his insanity to go to the dark lords hideout. He just didn't care. His son was there. His other son was at the burrow for the day. And he was getting him back. He tuned back into Albus's lecture about why he shouldn't go.

"Furthermore James it is too dangerous for even one of our operatives"

"An order member isn't going on this mission...I am" He said.

"James!" Albus cried.

"No! Albus he is my son! They have him and I will not rest until I have him back home!" James yelled he then turned to his friends and wife who had sat stock still throughout the entire thing "Anyone care to join me?"

"Hell yes" Both Sirius and Remus said at the same time. At any other point they would have laughed at Remus's use of a swear but the mood was too tense.

"Me too" Lilly said jumping to her feet.

"Lils...Its too-" James began before an irate Lilly cut across him.

"NO JAMES POTTER! He is my son too! And I will be fucked if I let that no nose bastard harm him again" When she had finished she looked at him an angry red spilling onto her face.

James looked at his wife open mouthed. She had been mad before,furious even, but no time before had he ever seen her this pissed. Honestly he pitied Voldemort when Lilly got there.

"Alright. But you stick with Remus" James conceded. She nodded and drew out her wand.

"Lilly no" Albus moaned wishing her voice of reasoning would break through.

"Albus I'm sorry if this puts a stop in your plans but I don't give two shits! I am getting my son back. Now!" She said firmly.

The aged wizard stared at her for a long time before sighing and standing to his feet. "If you cannot beat them. Join them" He said also drawing his wand. The four adults smiled. Then in one controlled unit they aparated.

* * *

Malfoy manor stood looming in the distance. The night had quickly asserted it's dominance making the dimly lit manor look even more was in there. Harry. His son. His boy. Was in there and didn't even know that he and Lilly were alive.

"James...Let me cast the disillusion charm" Albus said breaking his musing.

"Yeah...Sure" he said. He shuddered as the familiar feeling of col liquid running down him swept over him. They were soon breaking ground as they approached the manor.


End file.
